At the Most Inopportune Time
by Black Knight 03
Summary: At one of the most inopportune moments, Pansy realizes that she wants something more with Ron. Add a bit of alcohol and party crashing, and it doesn't go smoothly. One-shot Ronald Weasley-Pansy Parkinson


Disclaimer - J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

A/N - I haven't written anything new in the past couple of months, so I'm going to start posting more of my short stories that were originally just on my LiveJournal. Hopefully inspiration strikes soon and I get something new done. Thanks to phil_urich for the beta read.

As Ron struggled to pull a tipsy Pansy in to a private side room of the Three Broomsticks, she continued to hurl insults at him and anyone who might be in the vicinity.

"Admit, Ronald!" she yelled, as he finally got her in to a private room and away from prying eyes. "You still love her! That's why you never take me anywhere, but to your bed!"

Quick casting a privacy charm, Ron rubbed the back of his neck. He could feel that his face was hot, flushed with embarrassment and a bit of anger. "I still care for her, but I don't love her anymore. Hermione is just a friend."

"Bull," Pansy said. "You still love her, that's why you didn't tell me about this party."

"Are you bonkers?" he asked rhetorically. "I didn't tell you about it, because I wanted to avoid this," he then motioned back and forth between them. "Besides, you and Hermione have never gotten along. I really doubted you would want to go anyway. Plus, the last thing I need is to bring the girl who got in to duel with the bride to be."

"You still love her!"

"Damnit, Pansy!" Ron yelled, finally losing what little patience he possessed. "She loves Harry! What ever was between the two of us was over five years ago!"

"Than why didn't you tell me!" Pansy countered. "Or are am I good enough to warm your bed, but not to be seen out in public with you. No, can't be seen with the Slytherin Whore."

"Don't call yourself that!" he growled. "And, if I remember correctly, you're the one who called this no strings attached.

"It's just sex, Ronald," he said, imitating her and what she had told him when this all began a few months ago.

"Yea, well…" Pansy said and trailed off.

"Yea, what?" Ron argued, pushing. "You can't say one thing, and then suddenly change the rules when you feel like it!"

"You did!"

"What?" he shouted in disbelief. "How is this my fault!"

Pansy turned her back on him. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"What wasn't?" Ron slowly moved towards her, but still cautious as he wasn't sure what she was up to.

"It was just supposed to be a bit of fun," she said aloud. "Nothing serious. And, then you had to be all noble, sweet, and charming. Typical Gryffindor, rather annoying."

"I'm confused," he admitted as he came to a stop behind her. Choosing to ignore her snicker, he continued. "Are you mad because I didn't tell you I was going to see Hermione, that I didn't bring you, or that I'm a good guy?"

"Decent guy," Pansy corrected him, though a bit more sarcastically than truthfully. "I don't know," she muttered.

"Okay. Then what do we do know?"

"I don't know," she repeated.

Ron let out a deep breath. "Did you just come her to give me a headache?"

Pansy smirked, and glanced over her shoulder at him. "It's just… whatever we had, it's not good enough for either us. Whether we want to admit it or not, we both want more, and Salazar help me, I want something deeper with you."

Wrapping his arms around her, he lowered his lips next to her ear. "So, every time we have a breakthrough in our… relationship, you're going to lose your temper and have a go at me?"

"Hopefully not," she answered. "You wouldn't be able to handle it."

Ron chuckled. "So, what if we head back to my place, and explore this new opportunity."

"Put it back in your pants, Weasley," Pansy told him. "You have to earn it now, and I have high standards for a potential mate."

"So what now?"

They both looked back at the door they had come through, both realizing the mess and awaiting storm that await them. "Damage control," Ron said.

"Unfortunately." Turning them both around, Pansy linked her arm around his. "Come on, love, lets deal with the pawns, before they bang the door down."

As they walked, Ron looked down at her with an amused expression. "Love?"

"Don't let it go to your head," Pansy told him with a playful smirk. "High standards, remember?"


End file.
